History with a twist
by Samuel John Winchester
Summary: FINANLLY I updated. Harry meets some people and makes some friends (it's not a good summary I know but The story itself is good. I even got the spelling mistakes out of the other chapters) RR please
1. History with a twist Chapter 1

History... With a twist...  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters, terms, places or anything else dealing with HP in general... J. K. Rowling owns it all, except for my plot. I came up with that. I am NOT making any profit off of this... DO NOT sue me... I'm broke anyways... unless you count the $4 (in change) in my bag. I could give you some spare pocket lint.. Or not... now on to the story:  
  
'I must keep this from him I have since my son was born... I'd hate for something terrible to happen to him if that jerk finds out his secret.' the woman thought to herself as she remembers back to the events leading up to her wedding...  
  
~flashback~  
  
A younger version of herself was crying on her bed... crying because her parents were forcing her to marry a man she didn't love and would never love. Her thoughts drift to the only man she loved, what would he say when she told him...what things would happen... She decided to owl him. She quickly wrote the message and told the owl to deliver it.. and away the owl went, while she snuck out of the house and started towards her destination.. She would wait for him.  
  
A young man was lying on his bed looking towards the ceiling, thinking about many things, school, potions, homework, quidditch.. The normal stuff.. He's pulled out of his thoughts as he hears something tapping at his window... an owl. Or rather her owl... He quickly lets the creature in and smiles as the owl drops a letter into his hands... a letter from her. He opens it and reads it aloud:  
  
'come to the place we first met... I have something to talk to you about... '  
  
He frowns at the shortness for the note and goes of to get his broom. He took to the air as the wind played with his hair as he rode.. Not long after he left he arrived to his destination. He landed and embraced the young woman in a tight hug before asking what was wrong... She sadly smiled at him and explained that this would be their last night together... that the next day held her wedding to a man she didn't want to be married to...They decided that the wedding would go as her parents had planed, and she decided to give herself one last time to the man she loved, so the man she was forced to couldn't have all of her... they go their separate ways... she snuck back into her room before dawn and fell asleep dreading the following events... He lay in his bed and continued to think, but this time they all included her and only her...  
  
The wedding was beautiful... the bride, no matter how much she loathed the grooms very existence, pretended to be happy... and the groom smiled to himself... he had everything that his enemy ever wanted: her...  
  
~end flashback~  
  
'I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen soon... something just does not feel right... I'm going to go see Albus... and I'm taking my son with me I don't trust my jerk of a 'husband'... something's going to happen...' She thought to her self... she picked up her year old son and quietly apparated to Hogsmeade, from there she continued to Hogwarts.. After a few minutes of walking she reached the castle and continued on to the office of Albus Dumbledore... She spoke the words "everlasting gobstoppers" and the stone statue jumped aside... she continued upwards and knocked on the door in front of her. Albus opened the door and was surprised to see her there...  
  
"Ah. It's nice to see you again... what can I do for you now"  
  
"Albus... I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen... an you know yourself that usually my feelings are correct... I think my son would be safer here than at home..."  
  
"What is it? Voldemort?"  
  
"No... I think my husband is going to do something...bad.. I think he's found out my secret..."  
  
"What secret... is it about your son? Because he doesn't look anything like your husband... he looks more like..."  
  
"Yes but if my son id there when my 'husband' finds out I'm afraid that he might try to... kill... him." she says cutting him off, now almost in tears..  
  
" I see.. I'd be happy to keep him here for a while... just take care of yourself..."  
  
A/N: Slight cliffy... yeah yeah I know. This is my first attempt at a HP fic. I just came up with the plot, as I was walking down the hall today, not even 2 hours ago. And I was like 'hey let's take a crack at it' I usually just read HP fics Because I've tried to write on before and it wasn't turning out good... oh and by the way: R/R I need to know if this story is worth continuing... well I was planning to continue but your reviews will tell me if it's worth posting more or not... ok enough Rambling on my part... Read/Review and enjoy!! 


	2. History with a twist Chapter 2

History... with a Twist...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where is the boy!" the man angrily yelled at his wife  
  
"I will not let you hurt my son!"  
  
"Don't make me do something horrible! Tell me where that boy is!"  
  
"Why do you want to hurt the boy!? He's done nothing to you!"  
  
"The boy HAS done something: being born! I know your little secret!"  
  
"But how? No one knows except for a few select people... how did you find out?!"  
  
"The boy looks like him, I've heard you mumbling in your sleep and I have other ways to find out stuff that I'm not suppose to know..."  
  
"You've been spying on me by using that cloak again, haven't you!?"  
  
"Very smart. To bad you'll not be able to put that brain of yours to better use after tonight..."  
  
"What do you mean!! What are you going to do..."  
  
The man reaches into his cloak and retrieves his wand. He points it towards her and smirks. He mutters a couple of words and a green light fills the room... As the green light dispatates (sp?) the man looks down at his wife's lifeless body.  
  
"Such a pity.."  
  
With that he quickly says some more words and sends a sign into the night sky... one that shows a snake coming out of a skull's mouth.. It glows green in the sky. The man mumbles the same curse he used on his wife, thinking that this form of death was less painful than what might happen if 'he' got a hold of him, the green light faded again revealing the two lifeless bodies. Not long after that Ministry wizards were apparating into the area outside the house. They glanced up at the dark mark that hung in the sky and then found the lifeless bodies and figured that Vol- err 'He who must not be named' had something to do with this. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Albus knew something was up as he looked over the now sleeping child, that had a lighting bolt shaped birthmark and messy black hair and emerald green eyes... his mothers same emerald green eyes and his fathers hair... The next day, the boy still sleeping peacefully, Albus received the usual 'Daily Prophet' via owl post. He glanced over the headlines on the front page and almost choked on the gobstopper he was in the process of enjoying. He looked at the photo under the title... that mark hung in the air outside the house and a breeze made the leaves sway ever so gently... he read the article aloud:  
  
Wizarding Couple found Dead. Work of 'You know who'  
  
'You know who' has struck again. Late last night Ministry workers apparated to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Potter to find the Dark make hanging gravely in the sky above. I have no doubt that this is the work of 'You know who' since both Mr. Potter and his wife were found dead.. No doubt from the killing curse, Avanda Kedavara. Reports have been made that loud shouts were heard coming from the house not long before the mark rose up to meet the sky... I'm sure more information will be available when the Ministry of Magic decides to give out details found in their search for answers... But I must leave you with one question... Where is the son of this couple... is he dead... does 'You know who' Have him.. Is he alive...? I don't know but so far the young boy has not been found..  
  
Albus glanced over at the boy once more... His mother and 'father' are dead now... How will the boys' real father react to this news... He let out a sigh before taking out a piece of parchment and writing a letter to the Ministry of Magic to inform them that the boy was indeed alive and in his safe care... He sends his owl off to deliver the letter. He then decides to inform the boys' real father of the news... This he would do personally today... As he walked down on of the many hallways of Hogwarts he found himself wandering what he would say... and what would be said to him..  
  
A/N: Sorry these Chapters are so short. It's 6 in the morning and I still need to do a few things before I go to bed. I hope you like this chapter. As always Read and Review please. I'm tired now but I'll have to sleep After I do my 'work'.... leave it to me to be a procrastinator... well I'm out of here... my eyes are blurring up from staring at the screen all- day...he he What joy I get to do work *sarcasm here... I hate to work as much as I hate the color ~pink~ and I ~loath~ that color...* err... hehe... bye... *runs off before people can say 'Voldemort!' 


	3. History with a twist Chapter 3

History... with a Twist...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Albus, Why did she have to die?" the man pleaded trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"I don't know.. But I think I have something that might cheer you up... come with me back to my office.."  
  
The man nodded before standing up, and following Albus to the office in silence. It's not long before he heard Albus mutter the password and the stone statue jumped aside to admit them to continue up the stairs... As they reached the top of the stairs and opened the door the man cracked a small smile as he saw the 'surprise' that Albus had for him, his son... He scooped the boy up in his arms and hugged him gently wishing that he'd been there when his son was born..  
  
"But how... "  
  
"She asked me to keep him here for a while... She had a feeling that something would happen, and happen it did. He found out about her secret, your secret... She thought he'd do something terrible to Harry when he found out so she wanted me to protect him for her... I just wished I'd been there to protect her also..."  
  
"I swear if he wasn't already dead I would kill him, make him pay for his actions, make him pay for stealing her away and then killing her... I knew that Voldemort wasn't behind their deaths... I would know if he had, being in his inner circle helps to learn his plans..."  
  
"You know it's dangerous to be doing that... dangerous for you and now dangerous for your son."  
  
"I know.. But it was not my choice to become one. My father forced me into it.. I had no choice... Did you know that once she had wanted to join the ranks of the Death Eaters to be with me... I told her that the life of a Death Eater was hard and I didn't want to see her suffer... maybe if I didn't tell her that she would still be alive and not married to the jerk... Voldemort knows that I have a son... he noticed a change in me, having to watch my son grow up from afar and have that 'thing' take her away from me... it was like having my heart torn out and shattered, as if it were glass..."  
  
"No you did the right thing by telling her not to join.. Do you think Voldemort would harm Harry?"  
  
"I don't know but I'd feel safer having him here with me throughout the terms and through the holidays we'd be a the manor... I think it'd be easier to keep him out of danger and trouble that way. Do you think that would be a good idea...?"  
  
"Yes I think we can have that arranged. I think that teaching him magic at a younger age would be possible also, just in case."  
  
"I agree. He could attend classes here and through the summer I could teach him more stuff. He'll probably need it...but we'll wait until he's at least 7 or 8 before we start his training.."  
  
"Oh and one more thing before you leave. Are you going to change his name? I mean it is 'Harold James Potter' and since he is your son..."  
  
"I see.. He'll keep the Harold, or Harry for short, part but take my last name, instead of that twit's name. Lily had wanted to name him Harold Alexander Snape"  
  
"Ok. You may go now Professor.."  
  
"Thank you Albus."  
  
The Professor walked out of the room that day carrying his son in his arms. The next few years passed fast and Harry grew up with his father happily. By now Harry was 7 and it was time for him to start his unofficial schooling, He walked to the entrance hall with his father. The Professor left Harry with Professor McGonagall, and the fist years, and continued to the head table where the professors sit. Harry stood beside a nervous looking boy that looked like he was about to jump off a cliff.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh Hey. You look sort of young for a first year..."  
  
"I'm starting my unofficial training now... I'm only 7 but my Father wanted me to be prepared for anything... Oh, by the Way. I'm Harry what's your name?"  
  
"Wood, Oliver Wood. Nice to meet you Harry... Are you going to be sorted or are they going to sort you when you officially start your fist year?"  
  
"I don't know. My Father says I'd make a good Slytherin, What house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Probably Gryffindor... I just hope I like it here.. I'm afraid that I'd get lost here, it's so big.."  
  
"I already know my way around here... I know more than my father thinks I know about the hallways here. I know most of the secret passages too.."  
  
"Wow! How long have you been here, you must come to this school a lot to know so much."  
  
Since my Father's a professor here I spend the terms here with him and we stay at our manor during the holidays.. Oh look they're going to start the sorting ceremony soon. Lets hurry up!"  
  
"Oh right, good luck to you Harry!"  
  
"You too Oliver!"  
  
The two join the others as they walk through the large doors into the Great Hall. A stool was placed in front of the first years, and then an old, patched, pointed hat was placed on the stool. The Sorting Ceremony was starting... Professor McGonagall started calling out names of the first years... they'd sit down on the stool and the hat would yell out a house name then they'd go join their house. The process repeated numerous times before it was his turn. Professor McGonagall was about to call his name  
  
"Snape, Harold"  
  
A few of the older students gasped as they heard his last name, most of which he guessed disliked his father. He goes and sits on the stool and send a small glance towards his father, who nods in return.  
  
'Oh such a tough choice... plenty of courage...I suppose you got that from your mother.. Much ambition, from your father no doubt... not a bad mind either...'  
  
'You knew both my parents...'  
  
'Ah yes dear boy, your mother I remember her, she was an unique person... she seemed to radiate with positive energy... you Father her was quite shy, and kept to himself... but back to the decision of your house... quite young still but I know it's for the best... In Slytherin you could be great... but also in Gryffindor... the choice is yours...'  
  
'Slytherin... like my Father...'  
  
'Wise choice... I believe you made the best one...' "Slytherin"  
  
Ha smiled as he took the hat off and glance at his father before joining the rest of his house... He watched as the boy from before, Oliver, was sorted into Gryffindor...  
  
A/N: I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. So here it is. And I'd like to thank East Angel for being my first reviewer.. So Thanks East Angel! R/R please 


	4. History with a twist Chapter 4

History... With a Twist  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~unknown location~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Massster... what are we to do.. sssoon you'll need to find an heir and ssstart training him...' came a hiss..  
  
'I know. Maybe I have someone in mind...' hissed another  
  
'who... Sssnape'sss ssson... massster?'  
  
'Possibly...'  
  
'Doesss he ssspeak that of ssserpentsss'  
  
'I don't know... go to the boy... speak to him and report back here... we shall see if he does...'  
  
There is a rustle of leaves as a snake slithers off into the night...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hogwart's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late, way past curfew, but alas one student was sneaking around. He walked into an unused class room and closed the door behind him... He looked at the disarray of potions and ingredients around the room... He knew no one knew about this because he'd cast an invisibility charm on the room... any other person would just find an empty classroom. He hurried over to the bubbling potion on the nearby table... he smiled.. The potion was perfect He just hoped it worked as well as he had heard.. He poured some into a vial and put a cork on it. He then poured the rest into a larger vial and corked that also. He walked over to the cabinet and placed it inside with the other many potions he'd brewed... He looked at the vial in his hand and smiled  
  
"those gryffindorks wont know what hit them..." he whispered  
  
'What isss that, boy?' hissed a voice  
  
'who said that?'  
  
'Oh ssso you can underssstand me... I'm down here, on the floor...'  
  
'But you're a serpent, I can't talk to you... unless... I'm a Parseltounge....'  
  
'Oh yesss indeed you are a Parssseltounge... asss isss my massster... you know him...'  
  
'... Not really... who is he?'  
  
'Lord Voldemort, my massster isss... I mussst be going now... fare-the-well young Sssnape'  
  
The serpent slithered out of the room leaving a bewildered Harry in it's wakes... The young Slytherin decided he needed to go sleep now he'd have to get up early if his plan was to work... He snuck back into his dorm, he got his own because the other dorms were full, which he didn't mind: he didn't have to worry about someone catching him sneaking out or in... The next morning he awoke before breakfast, forgetting about his talk with the serpent, he grabbed the vial and quickly got dressed... he'd have to be quick about this if he wanted to make it in time. He walked out of his dorm and stalked off towards the kitchens. The tickled the pear and smiled as the picture swung open to allow him access, He'd snuck in here a million of times so the house elves were use to him... and many became his friends. He quietly asked one of them what foods were going to the Gryffindors, though he almost called them his term for them, table. The elf was kind of leery but finally gave in when he was given a few Knuts. The boy smiled and made sure the he got the right foods... the ones he was after always ate the same foods before a big match, well every match against Slytherin at least...He grinned before stalking out of the kitchen but not before saying a 'thanks' to the house elves... The boy headed back towards the common room to wake the others, mainly if he was the first to the Slytherin table people would get suspicious. He smirked to himself thinking 'this'll be good'... Later with most of the Slytherin House woken up by the boy, He and the house's Quidditch team stalked towards the great hall. They sat down at their table and yawned as they ate. The boy chuckled to himself as he seen that his plan was about to be up into action. He poked the boy beside him, who was one of the chasers, and told him to watch the Gryffindor team... after a few minutes the students that were sleepily eating are now laughing at the Gryffindors. It seems that they now had neon green hair and their skin was in a range of colors from hot pink to light blue... The boy burst out laughing congratulating himself silently of his good work. He looked over towards the multi colored Gryffindors and watched as they angrily walked his way.  
  
"You did this! I know you did." the captain yelled venomously  
  
"Why would you think I'd do something like that?" the boy asked innocently, he'd perfected this skill through all the times he was in trouble.  
  
"Because you a slimy Slytherin git, That's why!"  
  
"What's going on here!" yelled Professor McGonagall  
  
"Harry did this to us!" yelled a chaser on the Gryffindors team  
  
"You Seven go see Pomfrey, you come with me." Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
"We'll get you for this Harry!" came a few angry shouts before he stalked off behind McGonagall, toward Dumbledor's office.  
  
"Mr. Snape, What did you do this time." The older man asked. Harry told him what happened and waited calmly for his punishment.  
  
Later after the quidditch match, which the Slytherin won 250 to 10, Harry went to Professor Snape's office..  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, what is it Harry?"  
  
"Do you think I could get a pet...?"  
  
"What kind of pet are you thinking?"  
  
"A serpent..."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because I think they are great company.... and I just want one."  
  
"You know that only an Owl, toad, or cat is allowed"  
  
"Yeah but one of the Gryffindors had a rat and nothing was said to him."  
  
"I don't know... you'll have to talk to Albus about that, If you get his permission I'll get you a serpent"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He stalks out of his father's quarters towards the headmaster's office. Saying the password, he enters to office of the headmaster.  
  
"Mr. Snape, What brings you here?"  
  
"Uh I was just wondering if I could have a serpent here at school..."  
  
"Hmm... I think that I could handle a snake here. Just make sure that it doesn't hurt anyone or you'll have to leave it at home."  
  
"Thanks Professor!"  
  
Harry sprinted back to his father's chambers and told him that Albus agreed to let him. He was happy; He was able to keep a snake.  
  
Later that week, When the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, Harry went and bought him a small black serpent, which he named Salazar.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this Chapter sounds lame or corny or whatnot it's just I haven't had much time to write because school started last week and between homework and writers block I haven't had much Time to put into this. I was wanting to get at least one of the three fics, I'm currently working on, updated as soon as possible. I think my mind was in 'Star Wars' land when I first began this... he he.. R/R please. 


	5. History with a twist Chapter 5

History... With a Twist   
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Ok I'm back I haven't fallen off the earth and I'm not dead… On with the story…   
  
The now 11-year-old Slytherin stood outside his fathers' chambers. He was happy because today he would go the Kings Cross Station and ride the train like all the other first years. His father felt that he needed to experience this because there is nothing like seeing the castle from the lake. Usually he would just come to Hogwarts when all of the professors came back. His Father emerged from his chambers and motioned him to follow him.  
  
"Lets go, we'll be late if we don't go soon. You remember what I told you… It's Platform 9 and ¾. The train leaves at 11 sharp…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah you've only told me about a million times already."  
  
"Well I'm just wanting to make sure you make it back here on the train."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine"  
  
Then he heads out of his fathers dungeon quarters and towards the main hall. His father shakes his head ever so slightly before following the 11 year old. They set off for the edge of the anti-apparition wards before they disappear. The boy holds on for dear life to his father's arm as he apparites. The boy did not favor this form of transportation but at least it was better then the Floo network. The two appear in a secluded alley beside Kings Cross Station, They are wearing muggle clothing so as to not draw to much attention to them selves. The man is wearing a Black long sleeved shirt with a gray Dragon on it; the eyes of the dragon are blood red. He also wears a pair of Black pants. The Boy wears a green shirt with a silver snake wrapped around a blood stained sword, He also wears a pair of black pants. The Pair enter the Bustling station and the boy looks around in awe. The man chuckles slightly at this and hands the boy a ticket.  
  
"You'll need this to board the train. Remember it's platform three and nine quarters. The train will not be leaving for another 30 minutes so be on time. I wouldn't want to have to come back here and pick you up." The boy, who was looking at the ticket, didn't notice that his father had gone.  
  
"But wher…" He stops in mid question as he sees that he is now alone and people are looking at him. He shrugs and begins towards the elusive platform; He stopped to ask a person where the platform was, but all he got in response was a laugh. The boy thought to himself in disgust 'Bloody Muggles'. He then heard someone say…  
  
"This way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters… " He saw a woman with bright fiery red hair along with about four children with equally fiery red hair. Two of them, Twins, he knew but the other two, one had to be a first year and the other looked to be younger than a first year. He approaches them, as the twins notice and frown.  
  
"What are you doing here you Slimy Slytherin Git!" One, He was guessing Fred, said while the other just deepened their frown.  
  
"Slimy Slytherin Git? I thought that that title was reserved for my father alone… Guess it runs in the family. Eh?" He hears the woman from before clear her throat.  
  
"Why don't you two introduce me to your little friend here."  
  
"Mum, This is Harry Snape. Harry this is my Mum."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."  
  
"Likewise Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Will this be your first year at Hogwarts Harry? This is Ron's first year."  
  
"Actually they let me start when I was 8… So I'd be considered a Third year Slytherin. But it's my first Oficial year there. Where's Platform Nine and Three Quarters… Father said it'd be leaving soon."  
  
"Of course, you just have to run towards the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. Here Fred, you and George go first. Then we'll follow you." She sends the twins a look before they take a running start and disappear through the wall. Harry followed behind them and was surprised as he saw what was on the other side of the wall. Students were everywhere, waiting with friends and family and the train waited idlely awaiting the time to leave. He boards the train and goes into a compartment, the twin's compartment. He blinks slightly before stepping out of the compartment and begins his search for one non-weasel infested. He finally found one that was empty so he claimed it for himself. He let Salazar unwrap himself from His arm and settle in the seat beside him. After a few minutes the door opens to reveal a blond boy.  
  
"Mind if I seat in here… The only other compartments open have been infested with weasels and Mudbloods. I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way."  
  
"Sure. I'm Harry Snape but you can call me Alex. I noticed a bunch of mudbloods and weasels are around. Hogwarts should be for Pureblooded families only."  
  
"Snape? You wouldn't happen to know a Professor Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yeah that's my Father… Why?"  
  
"Our Fathers are friends."  
  
Draco sets down in the seat across from Harry, which receives a hiss from the other seat. Draco glances around and then eyes the snake.  
  
"Friend of yoursss massster?"  
  
"I told you not to call me master, call me Alex like my friends do. And yes this is Draco He's a friend so don't worry… It's those weasels you have to worry about."  
  
Draco looks on with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry was a Parseltounge.   
  
"Does this bother you? I mean me being a Parseltounge and talking to my friend and all."  
  
"No not really. My dad's friend brings his snake over at dinner all the time during the summers."  
  
"Who is your dad's friend? Would I have heard of him?"  
  
"His name is Voldemort… He's kind of scary though. I doubt that you know him personally but you may have heard of him."  
  
"Does he call his snake, Nagini?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Nagini surprised me when I pulled a prank on the Gryffindorks before a big game against Slytherin last year."  
  
The train slowed to a stop and the students pushed their ways toward the doors. Once on the platform they hear a loud bellowing.   
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" This giant man led them down a narrow path that led towards the lake.   
  
"No more'n four to a boat" Harry and Draco boarded a boat with two larger boys already in there. Harry was telling Draco about his pranks and then Draco introduced him to the other two boys, Crabbe and Goyle. The Castle came into view and they looked at the magnificence of it.  
  
A/N: Finally. I would have had this out sooner had it not been for my Mom deleting it a while back. I tried to remember what I had written but I soon gave up because I couldn't remember what I did write… I could have swore that I had saved it to a CD before it crashed but I guess I didn't. Well Now that it's out I hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
